Life is For Living
by MissHeatherMichelle
Summary: Some people spend their whole lives searching for their soul mate. And some people believe there isn't even such a thing. But Brittany and Santana are going to learn just how powerful love can be. And how real soul mates actually are.
1. Chapter 1

**Life Is For Living**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: **Some people wait their whole lives to find their soul mates and some people believe they don't even exist. Brittany and Santana are going to find out just how strong the power of love can be and just how real soul mates are.

**A/N:** Alright... I know, I know.. I'm terrible at updating lately and the last thing I need is a new story. But I've had this on my mind for months now and I couldn't hold off writing and posting the first chapter for it. Hopefully you guys will enjoy this one because I'm excited for it!

**o0o0o **

Santana walks in the back door of the restaurant and bar, Guilty Pleasures. She's carrying her surf board in her arms and dripping water, getting the floor all wet. "Santana!" She hears, Rachel's voice screech. Santana rolls her eyes and sets her surf board up against a wall. She walks over to a cabinet pulling a towel out and starts drying herself off in the middle of the kitchen.

"Good evening Rachel," Santana greets with her fake overly chipper voice. "How are you?" She asks as she continue's drying her body. She flips her head over slinging water everywhere, and starts drying her hair with the towel.

"Santana! How many times have I told you not to bring your surf board in here!" Rachel scolds. She folds her arms over her chest and taps her foot impatiently against the ground. "It's unsanitary."

Santana rolls her eyes and throws her towel in the hamper. "It's over there by the door. It's not touching anything." Santana says with a huff. "I didn't have time to go back home. If I did, I would have been late." She explains as she maneuvers around the kitchen. "Besides, I own this place, you can't tell me what to do." She says before walking into her office. She closes the door behind her before Rachel can get another word in.

Rachel's brows furrow and she clenches her jaw, "I own this place too!" She screams through the door.

"What is with all the yelling?" Quinn asks, walking back into the kitchen. She sees Rachel fuming, staring at the closed office door. Even though she hasn't seen her, she knows Santana has to be in there. She is the only person who can truly get arise out of Rachel.

Rachel turns to Quinn, "Santana!" She says pointing her finger at the door. "She brought her board in here again and she came in soaking wet, slinging water all over the place." Rachel huffs.

Before Quinn can respond, Santana reemerges from the office in a normal pair of clothes. "Calm down." She says, rolling her eyes. She walks over to her surf board and grabs it, carrying into the office. "There. Problem solved." She says with a shrug. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have work to do." Santana says, breezing past the two of them. She walks out of the kitchen, leaving the small brunette still fuming.

Quinn smirks but tries to hide it when Rachel turns to look at her. "Rachel, you know she just does these things to get you all worked up." Quinn explains. "If you'd just ignore her, she'll stop."

Rachel sighs and her shoulders drop. "I can't help it." She admits with a frown. "She's just so…" She trails off, not knowing the words. "She's so…ugh!" She finally finishes with a loud groan. Quinn just smirks once again.

"Look, I know she's hard to work with sometimes, but we need her." Quinn tells her honestly. "She's a good bartender and you have to admit, she's had a lot of good idea's for this place. We wouldn't have been able to open it up without her." Quinn explains. "Besides, she can be a good friend. She just doesn't respond well to yelling." Quinn tells the girl. "And you do a lot of that."

Rachel rolls her eyes, but doesn't say anything. Quinn is right. She loves Santana to death, but the Latina can be a handful. She knows exactly what buttons to push to get to her and unlike Quinn, Rachel hasn't learned to not take the bait. She knows exactly what to say to where Rachel can't _not_ say anything in response.

"I should get back out there." Quinn says, before, walking back out of the kitchen. She walks into the bar and sees Santana serving drinks behind the counter. There is a handful of people watching her toss the bottles around and twirl them as she pours the drinks and they all have wide smiles on their faces. For not being a people person, Santana sure does have a lot of people who like her here. She's the most popular bartender. A lot of that has to do with the fact that she makes really good drinks, she does tricks _and_ she's not bad to look at. They guys even love her feisty attitude, which annoys Santana. They actually enjoy watching her snap at them, and just laugh it off and call her a 'feisty one'.

Quinn moves her eyes away from Santana, and looks around at the tables and booths. She sees a couple of tables that are out of drinks so she makes her way over to see if they want another round.

o0o0o

It's almost 3 a.m and they've finally gotten everyone out of the bar. Santana is cleaning up behind the bar as Quinn and another waiter, Sam are cleaning up the tables. Rachel starts walking around behind them, putting the chairs on top of the tables so she can sweep up the floor.

Once they finish up cleaning, Quinn and Sam sit down at the bar as Rachel makes her way around the bar and to the cash register to start counting the money. Santana is still behind the bar and she pulls out a glass, and starts making herself a shot.

"I'm exhausted." Quinn says, resting her head on one of her hands. She watches Santana down her first drink, before she makes another one. Quinn just shakes her head at her.

"Want one?" Santana asks with a smile. "I can make you a cosmopolitan." She suggests, knowing it's one of Quinn's favorite drinks. But Quinn declines, so Santana just shrugs and finishes off her own drink. "Sammy?" She asks turning to the boy with a sly grin. He shakes his also and she frowns. They're no fun.

A few seconds later Santana's phone starts vibrating in her pocket and she quickly pulls it out. She can't help but grin widely when she sees the name on the screen, though she quickly clears her throat and lets her face fade, when she realizes she's around people. "Tina," she answers, making the others perk up a bit. Tina is one of their best friends. She joined the army about a year ago, and she's been living in Texas for the past few months on base.

She talks to her for a few minutes, before pulling it away from her ear to address the others. "Tina has a few weeks off and wants to come stay with us." She tells them, more than asks, because she knows they aren't going to say no. Once they give her wide grins, and nod their heads she puts the phone back to her ear and tells her she can stay with them. "How many people?" She asks cautiously.

Sam snatches the phone away from Santana's hand before she can answer, and puts it up to his own ear. "Hey Tina when you coming? Are you bringing Mike?" He asks eagerly. Although he loves his roommates/best friends, he misses having another dude around. Tina met Mike during boot camp and they've been dating ever since. They got lucky enough to be put on the same base.

They talk on the phone for a few minutes, before he hangs up. He hands the phone back over to Santana with a smile. She frowns at him, for hanging up before she can speak to her again and almost debates calling the girl back.

"She's bringing Mike and a few friends." Sam informs them.

Rachel's eyes bug out, "How many friends?" She asks skeptically.

Sam shrugs, "Just three." He says as if it's not big deal. Which to him it isn't. To Rachel on the other hand it is.

Rachel's eyes seem to get even bigger at the information. "3? Where are they planning to sleep? I am not sharing my bed!" She says firmly. "Our house is not a hotel." She says disapprovingly. She loves Tina, but the last time she came to visit she brought a gang of army men with her and they got a little out of control. She doesn't want a whole group of army guys taking over their house and tearing it apart.

"It's fine, she said they're all cool sleeping on the floor." Sam tells her.

Rachel huffs, but she knows she has no say in the matter. Sam, Santana and Quinn are all for her coming and they don't seem to mind the extra guests. She mutters under her breath and bags up the money, before walking into the kitchen.

o0o0o

They finally get back to their house a little before 4 o'clock. They all stop in the living room and collapse on the couches. Sam falls onto the recliner. However, Rachel makes her way into the kitchen. "I'm going to make some tea." She states, rounding the bar separating the kitchen the and living room.

"When are Tina and her friends coming?" Quinn asks, looking over at Sam.

"Tomorrow night." He answers, not bothering to open his eyes.

Santana lets out a yawn and sinks further down into the couch. She lies on her side and stretches her legs out, lying them in Quinn's lap. The blonde glares at her briefly, but places her hands on top of Santana's calves. She obviously doesn't care too much. "Why don't you go to bed." Quinn says, tapping Santana's leg.

"I'm comfy." Santana mumbles, burying her face into the couch cushion.

Rachel returns a few minutes later with a mug of tea and one for Quinn, who'd asked for some also. Rachel sits down on the love seat next to the couch Quinn and Santana are occupying.

"I wanna drink," Santana mumbles tiredly. When she is this tired, all she does is mumble. Sometimes it's even hard to tell what she is saying. Luckily, they've all pretty much learned Santana's sleepy language. She sits up lazily and reaches for Quinn's tea, but she can't quite reach it.

Quinn rolls her eyes but passes her mug to the Latina, letting her have a sip of it. Once she takes a long drink, she passes it back and lays down, snuggling back into the couch. "Do you want your own cup?" Quinn asks, running her fingertips up and down Santana's legs.

Santana just shakes her head. "I think she'd be capable of getting her own." Rachel says, rolling her eyes. Santana lifts her hand up and flips the jewish girl off.

"I can't wait for Mike to get here." Sam says, excitedly. It makes the girls chuckle. They know how hard it must be for him to live with 3 girls. "Last time he visited, we went out and he helped me get like 10 numbers." Sam says with a mischievous grin.

"I highly doubt Mercedes would approve of that," Quinn says, raising a brow at the boy. Mercedes is his girlfriend. They've been dating for almost 2 months now.

Sam's face turns a light shade of pink and he gives a guilty smile. "I know." He replies. "I just meant, we always have a good time." He adds with a shrug. "I'm not planning on getting any numbers." He adds honestly.

Santana laughs into the couch cushions, "Please, like you even could." She scoffs. "You have no game." She says, rolling over to look at him.

He frowns, and Quinn chuckles behind her hand.

"You better be glad you found someone who actually thinks being a dork is charming." Santana tells him, "Hold on to her trouty." She adds, before rolling back over.

Sam frowns, but he doesn't say anything. He knows Santana isn't truly being mean. He's learned to not be so defensive around her. He rarely ever takes anything she says to heart anymore. She talks like that to everyone. He's actually learned if she's mean to you and makes fun of you, she likes you. Sure it's confusing, but it's Santana. It's how she works.

They sit in a silence for a few minutes, Quinn and Rachel sipping on their tea. Santana starts snoring lightly into the cushions, and it brings all their attention over to her. Sam smirks and Quinn laughs quietly, even Rachel can't stop herself from chuckling.

"Santana," Quinn says quiet enough to not startle the girl, but loud enough to hopefully rouse her awake. "Santana," She says once again. She feels the girl move and she lets out a short exhale through her nose. "Santana let's go upstairs." Quinn says, patting her leg.

Santana groans and mumbles something as Quinn lifts her legs up off of her and stands up. She reaches down and flips Santana over, who groans even louder and curls up into a ball.

"Come on sleepy." Quinn says with a smile. She grabs Santana's hands and pulls her up into a sitting position. "Santana come on, get up." Quinn says a little firmer. Finally Santana lazily get up off the couch and wraps her arm around Quinn's waist. "Night guys," Quinn says to the others before guiding Santana upstairs.

o0o0o

Santana walks down the stairs into the living room in her swim suit. She spots Quinn sitting on the couch, sipping on a cup of coffee. "Morning," She greets, putting her hand on the blonde's head and messing her hair up as she walks by. Quinn grunts and slaps at Santana's hand before fixing her hair.

"I think you mean afternoon." Rachel corrects as Santana makes her way into the kitchen. Rachel is at the island making herself a sandwich. "It's almost 2." She informs the Latina.

"Whatever." Santana brushes off. "I go to bed late and wake up late. This is morning to me." She retorts. She reaches over Rachel and grabs a pickle off the sandwich she is currently making and pops it into her mouth.

Rachel clenches her jaw and pauses to breath in deeply, calming herself. She clears her throat and grabs another pickle out of the jar. She's trying hard to not let Santana get to her, like Quinn had said. But it's difficult.

Santana raises a brow at the girl. A little impressed that she hadn't yelled at her. She opens up the fridge and grabs the big jug of Sunny Delight and unscrews the cap, then brings it to her lips, taking a long drink.

"Santana!" Rachel screeches. "Use a glass!" She yells, startling Santana.

She just about spills the Sunny Delight when she jumps slightly, but she manages not to. However, she swallows wrong and starts coughing.

Rachel rushes over and pats Santana's back until she stops coughing. "Sorry," Rachel apologizes, knowing she'd startled the Latina. She reaches up in the counter and grabs a glass, handing it to Santana, "Here." She says, holding it out until Santana takes it.

"It's not like I have a disease." Santana huffs. She places the glass down on the counter and pours herself a glass just like Rachel had wanted. "Will you make me a sandwich?" She asks, looking over at Rachel who is finishing up her own.

Rachel looks over at her with narrowed eyes. "I think you're plenty capable of doing it yourself." She tells her with a frown.

Santana pouts and looks across the bar to Quinn who is still sitting in the living room. "Quinn," She whines, bring the blonde's attention over to her. "Will you make me a sandwich?" She asks giving Quinn her best puppy dog eyes.

Quinn rolls her eyes, but gets up off the couch, making Santana smile triumphantly. She turns to Rachel and gives her an evil grin.

Rachel rolls her eyes and grabs her sandwich carrying it over to the table. "Quinn, you need to stop babying her. She can make her own sandwich." Rachel says disapprovingly as she watches Quinn maneuver around the kitchen, grabbing everything Santana likes on her sandwiches.

"I don't baby her." Quinn argues. "It's not that hard to make a sandwich. And besides, I want one too." Quinn explains with a shrug.

Santana looks over at Rachel and sticks her tongue out.

"Mature." Rachel deadpans.

Sam walks into the kitchen a few minutes later, his hair going in every direction. He yawns, his mouth opening wide and Santana's eyes grow. "Damn trouty," She grimaces. "Close that thing before we all get sucked in."

"Morning to you too Santana." He says with a smirk.

"Sam do you want a sandwich?" Quinn asks, glancing over her shoulder at the boy.

He grabs the bottle of Sunny Delight from in front of Santana and starts pouring himself a glass. "Yeah, sure." He answers Quinn with a nod. "Thanks."

"God Quinn why are you babying him?" Santana asks mockingly, throwing Rachel a look. Quinn smirks and shakes her head. She just continues making the sandwiches, deciding to not even look over at Rachel. Sam just looks confused.

Sam blinks and looks to Rachel who is ignoring Santana. He decides to just brush it off. He doesn't want to know. "Santana, you going surfing?" He asks turning back to the Latina who is now scarfing down the sandwich Quinn made her.

"Yeah," She mumbles, her mouth full of food. "You wanna come?" She asks after swallowing her mouthful.

He nods his head and takes the offered sandwich from Quinn. "Thanks," He says to her and takes a bite.

"Make sure to leave in time to come home and change and put your board away." Rachel says looking over at Santana. "Don't come to the bar still in your swim suit carrying your board again." She scolds.

Santana jumps off the counter, where she'd been sitting. She puts her plate in the sink and turns back to Rachel. "We'll see." She responds with a shrug, before walking out of the kitchen. "Hurry up and get ready Evans!" She yells as she makes her way back upstairs.

o0o0o

Santana rushes out from behind the bar, headed over to the table, where Quinn is currently taking a groups order. "Quinn!" She shouts, interrupting an old man telling Quinn he wants an order of wings. "Quinn!" She shouts again when she approaches. Quinn gives the old man a polite smile and turns to Santana, giving her a an impatient look. "Tina is here!" Santana says with a bright smile, ignoring the look Quinn is giving her.

"Really?" Quinn asks, her frown turning in to a smile as she completely ignores the old man at the table's grunts of disapproval. "Are they coming by here?" She asks, glancing to the door.

"Yeah, she said they'd be here any minute." Santana responds. A few people start yelling from the bar and both girls look over in the direction. There are a few guys holding up empty glasses, giving them impatient looks. Santana just rolls her eyes and turns back to Quinn, with every intention of ignoring them.

Quinn laughs at the girls enthusiasm. "I know you're excited, but I think you should get back to the bar." she says with a smirk.

Santana groans, but does as she is told and walks over to the bar. She grabs a few new beer mugs and walks over to the tap but as she's about to start pouring, she spots Tina walk in the front door. Her grin reappears and she waves wildly at her so that he sees her.

She hears a few customers huff, but she ignores them. She couldn't care less about them and their refills right now.

Tina sees her and smiles as she heads back to the bar.

Santana makes her way around the bar and meets her for a big hug. Tina easily lifts Santana's body up, squeezing her tight making Santana giggle. "I missed you," Santana tells her sincerely.

"Missed you too kid," She replies playfully, putting her back down. She turns to the side slightly so that Santana can see her friends. "San this is Puck, and Brittany. You know Mike." She introduces, and they give little waves as their name is called. "This is Santana," She says, motioning back to the Latina next to her.

Santana smiles and opens her mouth to greet them back, but her mouth suddenly goes dry as her eyes land on the blonde known as Brittany. She swallows hard and blinks a few times, "Hi," She finally squeaks out, her eyes not leaving Brittany's. She's barely even acknowledged the others.

Mike pulls her from her trance though as she pulls her into a bone crushing hug. She smiles widely and hugs him back, "It's always nice to see you," Mike tells her sweetly. He pulls back and gives her a grin before stepping aside again.

Santana glances over at Puck and he's smirking at her. His eyes are moving up and down her body and it makes her grimace. She chooses to ignore him and look back over at Brittany who is biting down on her lip with a shy smile.

Santana opens her mouth to say something to the blonde, but her mouth goes dry once again and nothing comes out. Her brain can't even process how to speak, much less what to say if she could get her vocal chords to work.

Tina nudges her shoulder and it makes her snap out of the second trance she had on the blonde. A deep blush appears on her cheeks and she averts her eyes away from Brittany who is now looking at her with curious eyes and an amused grin.

"I need to get back to work," Santana mumbles and walks back around the bar. "Do you guys want anything?" She asks as she starts filling up the glasses from earlier. She passes them off to the men and looks back at Tina and her friends who are now sitting at the bar.

"I'll take a Bud lite," Puck says, nodding. He spins around in his chair, leaning back on the bar with his elbows as he looks around. Santana takes note in her head of his order but turns to the others, before making Pucks.

Tina orders a margarita, Mike orders a Jack and Coke, and Brittany asks for a drink menu. Santana hands her one and Brittany asks if she has any recommendations. "You like fruity drinks?" Santana asks, and the blonde nods her head with a smile. Just as Santana expected. "I gotcha covered." Santana says, taking the menu back.

Brittany tilts her head to the side, and starts to ask what she's making her, but she decides to just trust her. She's not too picky when it comes to drinks. The fruitier the better though.

"Who's that hottie over there?" Puck asks, turning back to look at Santana. He points over his shoulder and Santana follows his gaze to Quinn, and frowns.

"Quinn," Tina answers for him. Santana throws Tina a glare and Tina just shrugs and looks at Santana as if she doesn't know what she's done wrong. "She lives with Santana and them," Tina further explains.

Puck smirks and spins back around in his stool, leaning back on his elbows. His eyes follow Quinn around the bar, and he has a sly grin on his face that Santana really just wants to slap off. Who the hell is this guy? He doesn't seem like someone Tina would be friends with.

"So what do you guys plan on doing while you're here?" Santana asks curiously as she sets Puck's beer down and begins making Brittany's drink. The blonde watches her, wanting to know what she's making but she can't figure it out. But it has a lot in it and seems like it'll be good. Brittany giggles when she starts doing tricks as she makes it. It just spurs Santana on, and she shows off more than she normally does.

Tina takes a sip of her margarita. "Go to the beach, do some shopping," she says with a shrug. "Relax,"

"I'm all for relaxing." Mike agrees with a firm nod. "I just want to lay on the beach for two weeks." He says with a dreamy sigh, making Santana chuckle.

"With margaritas." Tina adds smiling at Mike, who nods his head enthusiastically.

"I want to see a dolphin," Brittany says with a wide grin. Santana looks over at her and can't help but grin at the look on Brittany's face. Her eyes are lit up like a kid in a candy store and it's adorable.

Quinn walks over a few minutes later and Puck jumps off the stool to greet her, "Noah Puckerman," He introduces, stepping in front of her, making her come to an abrupt stop. "But you can call me Puck." He adds with a smirk.

Quinn blinks and looks around him at the others. Tina rolls her eyes and shakes her head telling Quinn to just ignore him and Santana is glaring at the back of his head. "Quinn," She finally says, bringing her attention back to him. She gives him a forced smile, and walks around him to Tina and the others. "Hey T," She greets, giving Tina a hug from behind.

Tina spins around in her stool and hugs Quinn properly. "Hey Quinn, I missed you guys," She says, pulling away from the hug.

Quinn nods in agreement before turning her attention over to Mike, "Mike," She says pulling him into a hug as well. "And I don't know you," She states looking at Brittany who is still too absorbed in watching Santana mix her drink.

The other blonde jumps around at Quinn's voice and smiles apologetically for almost ignoring her. "Hi, I'm Brittany," She says, pulling a surprised Quinn into a hug.

Quinn awkwardly hugs her back and glances back at Santana who is pouting at the back of Brittany's head. It confuses Quinn, but she knows better than to call Santana out on it. Especially when Santana catches her eyes and quickly looks away. The pouting wasn't something Santana had intentionally done, and it definitely wasn't meant for anyone to see.

Santana finishes Brittany's drink and sits it down in front of her. "Tell me what you think." She says, waiting for Brittany to take a sip of her drink.

Brittany hesitantly takes a sip through the straw. Her eyes widen and she smiles widely up at Santana. "It tastes like… like a rainbow." She says excitedly. She eagerly leans down and takes another long sip of the concoction with a hum of approval making Santana giggle.

"What time do you guys close up?" Pucks asks, looking between Santana and Quinn.

Quinn walks over to the side of the bar, waiting for Santana to make her tables order of drinks. "Normally everyone is out and we're done cleaning up by 3 or a little after." She tells him, her eyes searching the clock on the wall. It's only 9:30 now.

"I wanted to go out tonight!" Puck says with a frown.

"You realize you can go out without us right?" Quinn asks raising a brow at him. They don't even know this guy. "We can meet up when we get off or something." She tells him with a shrug. "We have two weeks to go out." She reminds him. And Tina and Mike will definitely hold her to it. Last time they were in town, they made them go out just about every night they were here. She was exhausted by the time they left. But she understands that they don't have a lot of free time with what they do. And if they do get nights off they're exhausted.

"There's a great club right down the street from their place." Tina tells Puck. "We can go ahead and go if you guys want," She suggests with a shrug.

Mike nods as well as Puck and they have a race, chugging the last of their drinks. Mike wins, but to be fair he had far less than Puck did.

"What about you Pierce?" Puck asks giving her a grin. "You're not too tired are you?" He asks in a teasing tone, giving her an exaggerated pout. It looked like he was a middle school bully, making fun of some nerdy kid who was crying for their mommy.

She just rolls her eyes. "Let's go." She says simply, standing up. She grabs her wallet and pulls out her card, but Santana dismiss's it and shakes her head.

"It's on me." She tells her with a warm smile. "All of them are on us." She adds pulling her eyes away from Brittany to look at the others, who smile appreciatively.

"Thank you," Brittany replies softly, putting her card back in her wallet. She grabs her drink and sucks it dry through the straw, wishing it would magically fill itself back up. It was the best tasting drink she's ever had. Once she decides it's completely gone she sits it back down and catches Santana's eye. She's looking at her with an amused grin and it makes Brittany blush, embarrassed. "Thank you guys again for letting us stay with you." She mumbles looking at Santana and then moving her gaze over to Quinn.

"It's no problem." Quinn answers, before Santana can get the chance. The brunette simply smiles at Brittany and nods her head, backing up Quinn's statement. "We'll call you when we leave here." She adds, looking back over at Tina.

"Oh stop in the kitchen and say hi to Sam." Santana says, feeling guilty for not letting him know Mike has been here for the last 20 minutes. "I think Rachel is probably in the office if you want to go in there." Santana says, "But I won't blame you, if you don't." She adds as an afterthought, scrunching her nose. Quinn reaches over the counter and slaps her on the arm.

Tina and Mike grin and they all tell Santana and Quinn bye, before walking into the kitchen. As soon as the door opens they can hear Sam and Mike yelling each others names in that low overly macho tone of voice. Quinn and Santana just roll their eyes and smirk.

o0o0o

Quinn, Santana, Sam and Rachel all make their way down the street later that night. They'd gone home to change and called Tina, who said they were still at the club. Since it was right down the street from them, they decided to walk, especially in case they all decided to drink.

They walk inside the club and Sam texts Mike, asking where they are. But before he responds, Santana spots Brittany on the dance floor. She's dancing with Mike, and they're definitely killing it. She's never seen anyone dance that good, not at a club anyway. She felt like she was in one of those step up movies. That kind of thing never happens in a real club. But it was happening right now.

"Hey guys!" Puck says, coming up from behind them. He puts one hand on Santana's shoulder and the other on Quinn's who was standing right next to her. "Come have a shot with us!" He shouts over the music. He pushes them towards the bar, not even giving them a chance to protest. When they get there, they see Tina already sitting on a stool, facing the dance floor.

Puck orders a shot for each and passes them around to the group. He holds one out for Rachel who looks at it skeptically. She'll drink on occasion, but mostly just wine or a fancy cocktail. She's never been one to drink shots or get trashed.

"We're celebrating, come on!" Tina urges her.

Rachel huffs, but takes the shot from him, making them all grin widely. They clink their glasses together and throw back the shots simultaneously, grimacing as it goes down.

Santana seems unfazed by the shot and just chuckles watching her friends act as if they've just swallowed poison. She turns to the bar tender and orders herself a beer. She situates herself at a bar stool and turns her attention out to the dance floor. Her eyes automatically find Brittany again.

"She's super hot right?" She hears Puck's voice in her ear. Santana turns to look at him, only to realize he'd been talking to Sam who was sitting closely to them as well. Santana follows their line of site and realizes they're looking at Brittany also.

"Yeah she is," Sam replies, nodding his head. Santana rolls her eyes and wants to say something about him having a girlfriend, but really she knows he wouldn't do anything. He's just talking to Puck to be polite. Something about a bro code. "You with her?" Sam asks, leaning towards Puck so he can hear him over the music.

Puck smirks and shakes his head. "Work in progress." He says with a sly grin. "But I feel like tonight is my night." he says confidently, poking his chest out. "First night out with her away from base, having a few drinks…" he says, wiggling his brows suggestively. "But I don't know, Santana and Quinn are both pretty hot." He adds as an afterthought. "You with either of them?"

Sam just shakes his head in response, but doesn't say anything more. Santana suddenly has the urge to punch Puck. Seriously why did they bring him?

She's brought out of her thoughts when a flash of blonde hair is suddenly in her face. She shakes her head and notices Brittany squished in between her and Puck, leaning on the bar ordering a drink.

"You're a really good dancer." Santana tells her. She internally kicks herself for sounding so lame. But the way Brittany turns to her and smiles widely at her, makes that feeling disappear.

"Thanks," Brittany says shyly. She turns her attention back to the bartender when he hands her a blue drink in a tall skinny glass. She takes a sip of it and frowns, looking into it thoughtfully.

"What's wrong?" Santana asks concerned. She turns to look at the bartender, but he's already on the other side of the bar tending to some girls with their boobs hanging out of their short dresses. "Is something wrong with it?" Santana asks concerned.

Brittany just pouts and looks up at Santana. "It doesn't taste like a rainbow." She says sadly.

It makes Santana crack a grin, and she chuckles. How can someone be this adorable? Especially someone who is in her early twenties. She _thinks_. She really isn't sure how old Brittany is. Maybe she should have ID'd her back at the bar? Obviously she's 21 though, because she'd shown her ID to the bartender here and he served her.

"Hey guys we're talking about going to get something to eat." Tina informs Santana and Brittany. Santana looks up at her and realizes everyone else in their group is huddled around the bar. "You guys coming?"

"Yes! I'm starving!" Brittany replies dramatically. She sets her half full glass on the bar and looks at Santana expectantly.

Santana just nods her head and hops off of her stool. She finishes the last of her beer and sets her bottle back down, following her friends out.

"Where can we go get food?" Puck asks, throwing his arm around Sam as they all walk down the street. They seem to have made friends quickly. It probably also helps that Puck is definitely drunk and Sam is just too quiet to say anything or push him off.

Brittany suddenly gasps and everyone's eyes land on her. "Let's go to taco bell!" She shouts with a wide grin. She looks like she can barely contain her excitement and it makes them all chuckle at her.

"Brittany, taco bell is like 5 miles away and none of us can drive." Santana tells her with a giggle, making Brittany frown. "There is a diner around the corner that's 24/7." She informs them. It's a little run down, but the food is great. Her, Quinn, Rachel and Sam go there a lot when they get off of work, because it's so close to their house.

Brittany nods her head and giggles throwing an arm around Santana's shoulders. She's definitely past tipsy. Santana is a little caught off guard by the action, considering she barely knows this girl, but she smiles and puts her arm around Brittany's waist. Santana's kind of glad she has her arm around her actually, because she'd been stumbling around and close to falling a couple of times. Now Santana can guarantee she won't fall.

"How many drinks did you have?" Santana asks, amused.

Brittany frowns and her brows furrow. Santana can tell she's trying to remember the number of drinks she'd had. "She had the one you made her and then like two at the club." Puck answers for her. "She's a lightweight." He adds with a smirk. "I don't think she drinks very often." He adds with a chuckle. She obviously can't hold her liquor.

Santana's eyes widen at the information. She didn't think 3 drinks could do this to anyone. But at least Brittany isn't some kind of alcoholic. Not that she could really talk. She definitely drinks more than she probably should.

Brittany just giggles in response and trips over her own feet. She grabs onto Santana to keep herself steady and in turn, Santana grabs onto her with both hands. Once she regains her balance, and Santana is assured that she's good, they start walking again.

Quinn comes up to Santana's other side and slides her arm around the brunette's waist. Santana looks over at her and smiles when she sees the amused grin on Quinn's face.

o0o0o

After eating they all make their way back to the house. Everyone is pretty much sobered up by this point. Brittany is still a little tipsy, but she's not stumbling over her own feet anymore.

They walk inside the house and Puck collapses on the big couch in the living room. Sam sits down in the recliner, and Mike heads outside to get their bags out of Puck's truck, that they'd drove. "Puck go help get the stuff." Tina says, slapping his head. He groans, but lazily gets off the couch and walks outside to help Mike.

Rachel walks into the living room with a handful of blankets and pillows from the hall closet. "Did you guys bring sleeping bags or anything?" She asks, dropping the things onto the couch.

"Yeah we did." Tina answers with a nod.

Quinn slides the coffee table up against the far wall and her and Santana starts lying out the blankets on the ground. "We have plenty of blankets so you guys can have a little cushion." Santana says. "The couch folds out into a bed, so I guess you guys can fight over who gets it." She says with a shrug. "But honestly it's no more comfortable than the floor." She adds as an afterthought and Quinn nods in agreement.

"True story." Tina comments nodding her head. "But me and Mike will take the couch." She says as she starts puling the cushions out to make it up.

Brittany frowns, "I have to sleep with Puck." She says with a grimace. She looks over at Tina who bites back a smile. Her and Mike are dating so they're obviously going to sleep together which leaves Brittany with Puck. "That's not fair." She says with a pout.

Santana smacks her lips together and stops lying down blankets. "We can make two separate beds on the floor. We can put you here and him like…. outside." She says with a giggle.

Brittany giggles along with the rest of them as the boys come back inside. "You know this isn't the 50's anymore. You girls could get your own bags." Puck mumbles, dropping all the bags on the floor. He throws himself back on the couch and the girls all glare at him. Except Tina and Brittany who feel slightly bad for making them carry their things inside.

"And I thought chivalry was dead." Santana deadpans.

"They're trying to put you outside Puck," Sam informs him.

Puck sits up and scoffs. "Yeah right, I call the couch." He claims. "Brittany you can sleep up here with me if you want." He says with a shrug, but his slight smirk makes Santana want to punch him again.

"That's okay." Brittany says shaking her head. He frowns at her but she ignores it. "I'm fine on the floor." She says, picking up her sleeping bag. She rolls it out next to the coffee table a few feet away from both the couch and the laid out blankets. "I'm not picky about where I sleep. I'll be fine here." She explains.

Santana picks up a couple of blankets and a pillow and takes it over to her. "Just lay on at least these." She suggests. "You'll be sleeping here for like 2 weeks, it'll get uncomfortable," she says, "And I'll feel bad if you don't." She adds, pouting slightly at Brittany.

Brittany huffs but can't help crack a grin. She takes the blankets from Santana and lies them down before putting her sleeping bag on top of them and taking the pillow. "Thank you," She says sincerely.

"No problem," Santana dismisses. "You should probably drink some water," She advises, remembering the girls drunkenness a little while ago. "Come with me," She says, motioning for Brittany to follow her into the kitchen.

She pours her a glass of water and hands it over to the blonde who is now sitting at the island. "You don't have to take care of me," Brittany says shyly.

Santana grabs a bottle of aspirin out of the cabinet and hands two to Brittany. "Believe me, I've had my share of hangovers, you don't want one." She informs the girl with a small smile.

Brittany smiles shyly and takes the pills from Santana, "Could I have one of those cookies?" Brittany asks timidly pointing to the box of oreo's behind Santana.

Santana turns her head to look at cookies in question. She picks up the package and sets them down in front of the blonde. "Have as many as you'd like." She tells her with a nod. Brittany smiles excitedly and takes one out. She opens it up and starts licking the icing out of the middle making Santana giggle. "I don't see how you can eat that. I'm still stuffed," Santana says honestly. To be honest Brittany ate twice as much as she had at the diner, and she honestly has no idea where the girl puts it all.

Brittany hums and shrugs her shoulders, "I eat a lot." She says, her face turning a light shade of pink.

"I can tell, although I wouldn't be able to tell by looking at you." She replies honestly. It makes Brittany blush even harder.

They sit in silence for a couple of minutes, Brittany devouring the package of cookies. "I'm sorry if I got too touchy tonight. I tend to get that way when I'm drunk." Brittany apologizes with an embarrassed smile. "I hope Quinn wasn't mad." She adds a little fearfully.

Santana's brows furrow, "Why would Quinn be mad?" She asks, clearly confused.

Brittany's eyes widen and she covers her mouth as she finishes chewing. "I just, I thought you guys were together." She admits hesitantly. The way they act with each other, Brittany had easily assumed they were together, but the way Santana looks right now she's clearly wrong. She just hopes Santana doesn't get angry with her for assuming that.

"We're not together." Santana says, laughing at the statement. "We're just really good friends. She's been there for me my entire life." Santana tells her with a small smile.

Brittany bites her lip and nods, her eyes moving down to the counter. She's clearly a little embarrassed by her assumption. "I'm sorry. I'm embarrassed now." Brittany admits quietly, letting out an awkward laugh.

"Don't be." Santana says, shaking her head. "I can see where you'd get it, and you aren't the first to assume it." Santana tells her. "And to be fair, we did date at one point, but it was in high school and it lasted like a month." Santana tells her with a small chuckle.

Brittany nods and grabs another Oreo out of the package. She pulls it apart and plays with it for a moment, pondering if she should ask her next question, "So you guys are gay?" She asks hesitantly. She assumes it's a safe thing to ask, considering Santana had admitted to dating the blonde. If she isn't than Brittany just hopes she won't be offended.

Santana smiles, "I am, but Quinn's not." She replies easily. "I think I was like an experimental phase for her." She says with a shrug. "She hasn't shown any interest for any girls since."

"I'm sorry." Brittany apologizes.

Santana waves her hand, dismissing it. "Don't be." She assures her. "It wouldn't have worked out anyway. We're awesome as friends, but our romantic relationship was awful." She says with a chuckle. "Except for the sex." She adds with a smirk.

Brittany's eyes widen and she blushes, her eyes moving back down to the cookie in her hand.

"Sorry that was too much information." Santana apologizes with an amused grin.

"No, it's fine." Brittany waves off, shaking her head.

Santana nods and the girls fall into another silence as Brittany continues eating the cookies. "I'm not tired at all," Santana says with a huff. She'll regret staying up all night tomorrow, but right now she couldn't go to sleep if she tried. She'll just have to sleep all day tomorrow until work.

"Me either." Brittany replies. "I slept on the plane." She informs her.

Santana bites her lip and looks over at the microwave to see what time it is. It's almost 6 a.m. "Come with me." Santana tells Brittany as she heads for the door. "You can bring those if you want." She tells the blonde, pointing to the oreo's.

Brittany smiles and shakes her head, but stands up following Santana. They make their way through the living room and see all the others are already passed out. Quinn, Rachel and Sam must have gone upstairs already without telling them.

Santana leads Brittany out the back door. They walk down the stairs of the deck and instantly Brittany's bare feet hit the sand, making her giggle and wiggle her toes around.

Santana smirks and grabs the blonde's wrist, tugging on her, urging her to keep walking. She leads her down closer to the ocean where there is a hammock set up.

Brittany squeals and lets go of Santana's hand to sit on the hammock. She carefully and gracefully falls onto it. "Are you going to sit with me?" She asks looking up at Santana who is just watching her with a smile. Santana nods and climbs up next to her, careful not to tip it over in the process. "You're so lucky. I wish I lived on the beach." Brittany admits dreamily. "It's so peaceful and beautiful." She gushes.

Santana smiles and nods. "I've only lived here for 3 years." Santana informs her. "But I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." She admits with a small shrug. "Where do you live? When you aren't on base I mean." Santana asks curiously.

"Well, I grew up in Arizona. I guess I still live there," She answers a bit unsure. "I joined the army right out of high school," She explains. "What about you, where are you from?" She returns the question.

Santana pushes off with her foot, and starts swinging them in the hammock. "I grew up in Lima Ohio," She says with a grimace. "It's like the worst place on Earth." She says bitterly. "And then I lived in New York for like a year and a half while I went to NYU, and then I transferred to UCLA." She explains.

Brittany looks impressed, "You're lucky. I've always dreamed of living in California or New York." She says with a sigh. "I wasn't smart enough to go to college." She adds, shaking her head. She lets out a small laugh, but Santana can tell it actually hurts her.

"I doubt that." Santana answers honestly. She doesn't know Brittany well enough to truly know, but Brittany just doesn't seem like she'd be as dumb as she seems to be making herself out to be. "Was going into the Army your choice?" Santana asks curiously.

Brittany seems to ponder this question for a bit, "My dad was in the Army, he's _still_ in the Army." She states, "It was kind of his plan for me since day one, and my Mom wasn't on board until I was in high school, because she said it was my only option." She explains, making Santana frown. "We all knew I wasn't going to get into college, and honestly I didn't want to go to college." She continues. "But they didn't force me into the Army, I actually wanted to join and be like my dad. I was always so proud of him." She says with a smile.

Santana smiles and subconsciously scoots closer to the blonde. "So do you plan on being in the Army as a long term career?" Santana asks, looking up at Brittany.

"Maybe," Brittany shrugs. "I really enjoy it and I feel like I'm doing something meaningful with my life." She admits. "And I get to travel. Some places aren't very interesting, but it's still traveling." She says with a shrug. "Before the Army I'd never even been out of Phoenix."

Santana nods in agreement, "So what would you do if you weren't in the Army?" She asks.

Brittany lets out a puff of air, and shrugs. "I like to dance, so maybe try and do something with that." She answers quietly, "But it probably wouldn't work out." She adds shaking her head with a small smile.

"I want to see you dance," Santana admits, "I mean I saw you dance at the club, and you were amazing, but I'd like to see you like really dance." She explains with a smile.

Brittany chuckles and nods her head. "Okay."

They sit in silence for a few minutes enjoying the peace and quiet. It's getting lighter outside and the sun should be rising over the ocean any minute now. Santana is hardly ever awake during sun rise, but the few times she has seen it, it's been beautiful. She feels like Brittany will really enjoy it.

As if on cue, the sun starts peaking up over the horizon and Brittany gasps next to her. The sky is a mixture of orange and blue with a few glowing clouds.

Santana smiles and then feels Brittany's head on her shoulder. She glances down at the girl who still has her focus on the sky, and smiles. She raises her arm up and puts it around Brittany's shoulders and lies her head against the top of Brittany's. "It's so beautiful," Brittany says in awe.

"You're beautiful," Santana replies instantly. But then she winces, and bites her lip. "I'm sorry that was like really lame and cheesy." She says with an embarrassed chuckle.

Brittany picks her head up off of Santana's shoulder and shifts slightly in the hammock. It makes Santana look up at her fearful, that she went too far and now Brittany is uncomfortable. She doesn't even know if Brittany is into girls. However as soon as she looks up, Brittany's lips are on hers.

It surprises her briefly, but she relaxes quickly, and reciprocates, running her tongue along Brittany's bottom lip, moaning when Brittany opens her mouth and their tongues meet.

Santana pushes Brittany back gently, and climbs on top of her, straddling her as careful as possible, not wanting to tip them over. But it is a little more difficult than she'd anticipated and they both pull away from the kiss when they feel the hammock tilting too much to the side.

Santana yelps and leans to the other side, balancing them out as Brittany giggles. Once they're steady Santana sighs and looks down at the blonde she's straddling and shakes her head with a grin. "That ruined the mood." Santana says with a snort.

Brittany chuckles and pulls Santana down by the neck of her shirt and places a quick kiss to her lips. She wraps her arms around Santana's back and the brunette settles against her, resting her head on Brittany's collar bone.

"I'm getting sleepy now," Brittany mumbles against Santana's hair. "Can I just sleep out here?" She asks yawning.

Santana chuckles and sits back up. "No," She says shaking her head. "The sun is coming up and you'll get burned." She tells her making Brittany pout. "Come on," Santana urges, carefully climbing off of Brittany, and out of the hammock.

Brittany groans but grabs Santana's hand and climbs out of the hammock. She follows her into the living room.

"Do you…want to sleep in my room?" Santana asks, biting down on her lip.

Brittany's eyes look from the Latina's eyes down to her lips. She then glances at her sleeping bag and the others scattered around on the floor before looking back at Santana. "Yeah," she answers simply, before following Santana up the stairs.

o0o0o0o

Quinn makes her way down into the kitchen and is surprised to see the fridge door open. She assumes it's Rachel because Rachel is the only one who would ever be up before her. "Morning," Quinn greets, walking around to start up the coffee machine. And when she does she gets a view of the girl at the fridge and realizes that it's not Rachel.

"Hi," Brittany greets shyly, her face turning a bit red. "I didn't know anyone was up.. I was trying to hurry," She says quietly, looking down at herself, realizing she's only a T-shirt with no bottoms. Not to mention, one of Santana's T-shirts.

Quinn doesn't miss the UCLA logo on the front of the shirt and raises a brow. Before she can say anything though, they hear footsteps and see Rachel walk into the kitchen as well. It makes Brittany blush even harder.

Rachel pauses when she sees Brittany, noticing her attire as well. She then glances over at Quinn who just smirks at her. Rachel rolls her eyes and continues into the kitchen. "Morning, Brittany," she greets with a smile, trying not to sound as awkward as she feels.

"Morning," Brittany greets her quietly. She bites her lip and looks between the two of them, before turning back to the fridge. She grabs two cups of yogurt and closes the door, planning to make her way upstairs before anyone else sees her. However, she's not lucky enough because Tina walks in next.

She sighs as the Asian girl looks her up and down, just as the other two had. But Tina doesn't say anything either. She just sits down next to Quinn at the island and grabs an apple. She just watches Brittany as she takes a bite of it.

Having enough, Brittany awkwardly starts to head towards the doorway again, but she collides with a body. She groans and then realizes that it's Santana. The brunette is wearing a tank and some sweat pants. She's also wearing glasses and Brittany thinks she looks absolutely adorable. "Hi," Brittany greets quietly with a smile.

"Morning," Santana smiles back, before her eyes land on the three figures behind Brittany. She sees them all smirking at her and Santana sighs, rolling her eyes. "For me?" Santana asks, taking one of the yogurt cups from Brittany and trying to ignore the women behind her.

Brittany nods, biting down, shyly on her lip. "I'm going to go put some more clothes on," Brittany whispers, before walking past Santana to escape upstairs.

Santana reluctantly looks over to her friends, though she's dreading being alone with them right now. However, she knows she has to face it at some point, so she drags her feet against the floor and makes her way into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee.

"Really, Santana?" Tina is the first to break the silence.

Santana ignores her and continues making her cup. Once she's done, she spins around and leans against the counter, looking at the three women. "What?" She asks simply with a shrug.

"You just met her last night. Plus, she's staying with you for 2 weeks. Don't you think that's going to cause you some complications?" Quinn asks curiously. Santana has a habit of bringing random girls home and then never speaking to them again. Though this girl will be staying in the same house as her for at least 2 weeks. She won't be able to escape from her.

Santana rolls her eyes and shrugs. But before she can say anything else, Brittany walks back in, her face still a light shade or pink that only grows darker when 4 pair of eyes move over to her. Santana is sort of happy for Brittany walking in because she didn't' exactly know what to say to her friends. They're right because she's not sure what is going to happen between her and Brittany for the next two weeks.

o0o0o

**A/N:** Well there is chapter one. Next chapter will have a huge plot twist already and get the actually story going. It may be a bit shocking what will happen. Hopefully you enjoy it and let me know if you want me to continue!


	2. Chapter 2

**Life is For Living**

**Chapter 2**

**4 years later**

Santana sighs as she sinks back into her living room couch. She looks around, bored, trying to find something to entertain her. She doesn't have to be at work for another 4 hours and it's storming outside so she's not really feeling surfing at the moment. She probably won't even end up going to work tonight though either. Even though it'll give her something to do. She sort of has plans later in the night anyway. It just can't come fast enough. It's days like these when she's happy she's her own boss. In all honesty, all she wants to do is curl up with her wife on this couch and drink hot chocolate. Brittany makes the best hot chocolate. She has a secret recipe that she won't even tell Santana. Though, Santana's knows she just adds cinnamon. It's really not that big of a secret, but Santana continues to act like she's clueless. It makes Brittany happy, thinking she has this awesome secret recipe that nobody knows. And Santana lives to make Brittany happy.

The next thing Santana knows, her cell phone is ringing, drawing her attention over to it and out of her thoughts about Brittany. And her hot chocolate. She picks it up off of the coffee table and sees that Quinn is calling her. She debates, briefly about answering it, because she doesn't really feel like talking to anyone right now. She just wants to wallow in her own self pity. But she decides to answer it, anyway. If she doesn't Quinn will just show up to check on her. And she'd much rather just talk to her quickly on the phone then have to deal with her in person and for possibly a long time, if she came over. "Yo," she answer simply, letting her head fall back against the couch.

"Are you going crazy yet?" Quinn asks knowingly.

Santana rolls her eyes, but sighs as she picks at the hem of her T-shirt. Actually it's Brittany's T-shirt. One of her Army ones. Santana loves wearing her Army shirts. Really, she loves wearing any of her clothes. It's pretty much all she ever wears when Brittany is away. And even when Brittany is here, to be honest. They always smell like her and it makes her feel good. "I'm just bored…" she finally mumbles.

Quinn chuckles on the other end of the phone. "She's been gone a day," the blonde says, amused. "You'd think you would be used to her leaving for months at a time, by now." Quinn says matter of fact. Brittany has continued her career in the Army, even after her first term was up. And has been called to duty, multiple times since they've been together. Santana hates it, but she knows Brittany enjoys what she does and she definitely can't stop her or even ask her to quit something she loves. She's also really proud of what her wife has done.

"That's not something I'll ever get used to. Or like," She replies with a grumble.

"She turned you into such a softie. It's cute. Though I could do without the pouting and the mood swings when she's not around. You know, you could actually be nice to someone other than her. Or us, just when she gets on to you." Quinn says playfully, making Santana huff and fold her arms over her chest.

"Whatever," she mumbles, not really having a response. It's true, when Brittany isn't around she turns into a pouty, miserable person. Brittany had changed her so much over the past years. She's made her a better person all around. Santana was never truly happy until she met Brittany. She started smiling more and she even started being decent to other people around her, and sometimes not just because Brittany told her to be. She was even nicer to Rachel. Though, when she's not around, it's almost as if Santana goes back to the person she used to be, if not worse. Though, nobody really takes her seriously anymore, because they know what a softie she actually is now.

"So are you going to get out of the house anytime soon? Or do we need to come and drag you out?" She asks with a smirk. "I may not live with you anymore, but you're only down the street." She adds, raising a brow, though Santana can't see her. She can picture it though.

Santana huffs again and sits up on the couch. She reaches for a lighter that is sitting on the coffee table and starts flicking it, absentmindedly. "Puck is coming over later and we're going out," she informs her. She reaches for the candle sitting on the table and lights it, enjoying the smell. She'd never really been one for candles, but Brittany loves them. At the beginning of their relationship, when Brittany would stay with them, she'd fill the house and especially Santana's room with candles. Santana put up a small fight, but she obviously caved. And now she's gotten used to them. She actually even enjoys them.

"Oh, great," Quinn sighs, rolling her eyes. Though it's mostly playful. Even though they got off to a rough start, surprisingly, Puck and Santana became best friends. They soon realized that they're pretty much exactly alike. And though they bicker with each other a lot, they still love and respect each other. They're also there for each other when they need someone to talk to. And it's nice to have someone who understands you and who won't try and push you too hard to talk about feelings and emotions. It's good to just have someone to take you out drinking and listen to your drunk babbling without judgement. "Stay out of trouble." Quinn adds, knowing the two tend to get into trouble a lot when they're together. She's witnessed, Brittany sitting them both down on the couch and lecturing them, multiple times. Just like they're children. They also start blaming each other and arguing like two siblings. It's pretty entertaining to watch, actually.

"Yes, mom," Santana grumbles, annoyed.

"Are you planning on coming into work anytime soon?" Quinn then asks, sounding annoyed but Santana really doesn't take her seriously. She knows that she's mostly messing around with her.

Santana licks her lips and considers the thought. "We hired new bartenders for a reason," Santana tells her. "I decided months ago that I just want to be an owner. I don't want to actually work in the place," she reminds her. She'd made that decision awhile ago, after getting into too many fights with Rachel and Quinn about calling in too much. But it was only because she wanted to spend more time with Brittany. She used too work too much because she had nothing better to do, but now she has a wife. Before Brittany it was either work or go out and drink and get into some sort of trouble.

"Fine, but we could still use your help with other things." She says. "You're putting everything on me and Rachel."

"I'll come in tomorrow," Santana promises.

Quinn clicks her tongue and nods her head. "Okay, but don't drink too much. You may as well not even come in, if you're hungover." She says, making Santana once again roll her eyes.

"Later, Q," Santana says simply before hanging up her cell phone.

She sighs when she sees the picture of her and Brittany on her background screen. Though it disappears after a few seconds and she can't bring herself to light the screen up again. It'll just make her even more sad, she knows that. However, after a few seconds, she pushes the button again and lets her thumb run across the screen, tracing over Brittany's smiling face. After it disappears this time, she tosses her cell phone on the other side of the couch and sinks down into the cushions.

Her eyes then find the picture above the fireplace of her and Brittany on their wedding day. Santana's wearing a beautiful white gown and Brittany is in her Army uniform. In the photo, they're having their first dance together. Arms are wrapped tightly around each other as they stare lovingly into each other's eyes. Santana hadn't even noticed anyone was taking the picture. She'd been too wrapped up in Brittany.

_"You're so beautiful," Brittany hears, being whispered in her ear. _

_She feels Santana wrap her arms around her from behind and it makes her smile. She'd been looking for her new wife, but some of Santana's family had stolen her away to congratulate her. And same for Brittany, they'd been separated before they could even have their first dance together. Brittany places her hands on top of Santana's that are resting on her stomach, threading their fingers together.. _

_"You've told me a few times today," She grins, before turning in Santana's arms to look at her. She leans in and places a soft kiss on her new wife's lips. "We're married," she says with a giddy smile and a giggle. It's all surreal to the both of them. They've now been married for about half an hour and neither can stop saying it. It's like it won't ever sink in, and the tingly feeling will never go away. Anytime the word is spoken it makes their tongue tingle and their body light up. And, both are okay if that never goes away. _

_Santana grins as well, the kind of grin that causes her nose to scrunch up. The grin that Brittany can't get enough of. "We are," she nods. "I love you so much," she says sincerely, leaning in and pressing her forehead against Brittany's. "I can't wait to spend forever with you," she says softly. _

_Brittany mirrors her love sick look, the smile wide on her face. "I love you too and I can't wait for it either. I want to get all old and wrinkly with you," she whispers back with a wide smile, staring back into Santana's dark brown eyes, making Santana chuckle in response, though she completely agrees. She wants to grow old with Brittany too. And as sappy as it'll make her sound, she wants to die with her like in the Notebook. _

_"Come dance with me," Brittany says and Santana just nods her head, though it was more of a statement than a question. At this point, she'll say yes to anything that Brittany asks of her. She's got her under her spell. Brittany smiles and pulls back slightly, taking Santana's hands in her own, and walking backwards, pulling her over to the dance floor. _

_Brittany warps her arms back around Santana's waist, only half way paying attention to the DJ announcing everyone to move off the dance floor so that they could have their first dance together. She holds Santana close to her, pressing their foreheads against one another again, as they start swaying to the music. _

_When the song is over, they barely notice that either, but it gets louder and others crowd the dance floor, pulling them from their own world that they had escaped to. Santana looks up and sees Quinn, Rachel and Tina standing off to the side, sipping on wine. They're all staring at her and Brittany and have tears in their eyes. Tina is basically full on weeping as well as Rachel as they pass each other tissues. It makes Santana roll her eyes, though she smiles at them. She can't believe even Quinn is teary eyed. But she's grateful. They're happy for her. _

_And even though she hates to admit it, she's glad they're so happy for her._

_She's happy for herself and for once, she's not afraid to admit it. _

o0o0o0o

Santana basically falls into the booth, almost spilling the drink in her hand, but she still manages to laugh it off as she catches herself. She looks across from her at Puck, who plops down on his own side, drinking a beer. However his attention doesn't stay on her for long as another Latina in short shorts walks by their table. His eyes roam up and down her for a few seconds and Santana just stares at him with a smirk, until he finally pulls his gaze away from the girl's ass and looks back at Santana. "What?" He asks with a shrug. "You can't tell me she wasn't hot," he says, giving her a look.

Santana just chuckles, shaking her head. "I'm more into blonde's," she says with a smirk and he just rolls his eyes at her. "When are you going to get a girlfriend?" Santana asks, making his brows furrow. "I've never seen you in a relationship, and you aren't getting any younger." She tells him, her words slurring slightly. She's already have quite a few drinks.

"Fuck relationships," he says, leaning back against the booth. "Just because you're all boring and married now, doesn't mean we all want to be that way." He says, and now it's Santana's turn to roll her eyes at him. "And I have had a girlfriend." He reminds her.

Santana rolls her eyes, "You dated Quinn for a month. And I don't even think you could call it dating, rather than just fucking a lot." She says with a scoff. She hadn't been too happy with Puck and Quinn decided to date, but she of course couldn't stop them. She definitely didn't hide her distaste to either party though. Her and Puck may be friends, but she knows that he's an asshole. At least, that's what she thought of him back then. She still thinks that he's an asshole, though she knows he's a good guy underneath it all. But Quinn is her best friend and she honestly didn't trust that he wouldn't hurt her. Not to mention that Santana has always had a very high standard when it comes to guys that can date her best friends. She normally doesn't like any of them. It took her forever to warm up to Mike and approve of him, though now she regrets doing that. Seeing as how they're not together anymore. Not that Mike had really done anything wrong. But that's not important.

Whenever Puck cheated on Quinn, she'd come close to ripping his dick off. Though, Quinn managed to hold her back and calm her down. She did manage to get a punch in, breaking his nose. But Quinn and Puck hadn't been that serious so it didn't really effect Quinn too much, which is what made it easier for Santana to forgive him. Though it did take while.

"Hey we went on dates and shit," he defends. "I actually liked her and that's a lot more than I can say for the woman that I just fuck." He argues, pointing a finger in her face and she just swats it away. "I remember I was trying pretty damn hard to fuck Britt," he says with a smirk. Santana's jaw clenches, but he doesn't seem to notice it, or he just doesn't care. "But you got to her first. Nobody has ever beaten me out when it comes to girls." He says, sounding a bit proud, yet also a little disappointed.

"It wasn't a contest," she says, rolling her eyes. "Brittany isn't an object we were fighting over. We had a connection and we fell in love. You had no chance, ever." she says, lifting her chin up a bit. "We're soulmates."

"Okay, you wanna stop being a girl now?" He asks playfully and she reaches over, punching him in the arm. "Fuck you, I was joking." He chuckles, rubbing his arm, that was more than likely going to have a bruise on it now. "How's she doing anyway? Have you heard from her?" He asks, relaxing against the booth again.

Santana bites on her lip and shrugs her shoulders. "I got an email, telling me that she got there. That's about it." She says a bit sadly. She knew she wasn't going to be able to talk to Brittany as much as she wants to, but she will take what she can get. She's been through this before, so it's not the first time. But it still sucks just as much. Honestly, she sometimes hates that Brittany loves what she does so much. She just wants Brittany to be at home with her all of the time.

"She'll be fine," Puck says, but Santana already knows that. Brittany has definitely moved up in the ranks over the past years and she deserves everything she's gotten. She's good at what she does. But it still doesn't mean that Santana doesn't worry about her constantly when she's away on duty. "Hey, how about we get fucked up and forget all about it for a night?" He says, wiggling his eyebrows and holding his beer up in the air.

"I think that's the only good thing that has come out of your mouth tonight, Puckerman," she says, holding up her drink to cheers him.

o0o0o0o

Santana swallows as she tries focusing on the dart board in front of her. She's got her hand up, trying her best to aim the dart in her hand, but it's hard when there are two dart boards. Throwing it, she actually manages to land on the board, though she doesn't get anything that she needs. She hears Puck laugh at her, from the side and she just flips him off. "I'm still kicking your ass," she mumbles, stumbling up to the board to retrieve the darts.

She hands them off to Puck and picks up her drink, sipping on it as she watches him throw. He ends up tossing one onto the dart board a few feet away from their own, where some other people are playing. Santana can't help but burst out laughing. Darts, probably isn't the safest game to have in a bar. Drunk people and sharp objects can't go well together. Though, nobody has gotten hurt so far.

As Puck drags his feet back over to her, she reaches out for the darts, but then feels her pocket vibrate. She pulls it out and sees no messages so she opens it up and realizes that she has a new email. She gets excited and opens it up to see that it's from Brittany.

"It's your turn, bitch," Puck slurs, getting impatient and trying to pass off the darts to her.

"Wait," she snaps, shoving him away. "I got an email from Brittany." She says with a smile. She opens it and starts reading over it, her smile growing even wider. Brittany is safe and she's just telling her some funny stories that have already happened. Leave it to Brittany to find something good about being in a desert in the middle of a war.

"What did she say?" Puck asks, hovering over Santana's shoulder.

She glares at him and nudges him away as she hits reply. Though it's sort of hard for her to type, because she can't even focus on the keys. There are two of every letter and they keep moving as well.

"Are you guys sexting?" Puck asks, trying once again to read over her shoulder.

"No," Santana mumbles, not even really paying him any attention anymore, or caring what he's saying. She manages to get out a message, that she thinks says something along the lines of how much she loves her and misses her. But it has very many errors in it. She knows that Brittany will understand it though. She always gets it.

When Santana finishes, she puts her phone back in her pocket and walks over to Puck who is smoking a cigarette and leaning against the wall, waiting on her to finish. "Give 'em," she says, snatching them out of his hand. She takes her turn and manages to hit a bullseye as well as an 18, which she needed. She smiles widely and hears Puck groan next to her. "All I need is one more bullseye and it's over," she says smugly, looking at his side. He still needs to make about 6 more shots.

It's only minutes later when Santana feels her pocket vibrate again. She'd already won the dart game and the two of them are sitting at a table, just hanging out and talking. She pulls it out and can't help but roll her eyes at the message, though she smiles as well.

_Alright, drunky. I miss you too. So much baby. Don't get into too much trouble with Puck, I know how you guys can be. I'll try and face time you or call you tomorrow. Don't forget to eat something and take some Advil before you go to sleep and also drink water. I love you, I love you, I love you. _

Santana just replies with the same, 'Yes, mom' response she'd given Quinn earlier. Followed by about 10 'I love you's.' She loves how well Brittany knows her. Just by that one drunken message, she knew that she was out with Puck, drinking and she also doesn't seem to have too much of a problem with it. It makes her heart flutter a little.

And now all she wants to do is go to sleep so it'll be tomorrow already. All she can think about is talking to her wife, and even better, seeing her beautiful face.

o0o0o0o

Santana walks into the restaurant and is happy to see that it's not too busy. She makes her way to the back, the sunglasses still on her face. And she doesn't plan on taking them off anytime soon. Walking into the office, she spots both Quinn and Rachel sitting at their desks. Quinn is putting receipts into a calculator and she's not really sure what Rachel is doing. Probably nothing important.

She slumps down in one of the chairs across from Quinn's desk with a small groan. Quinn's fingers stop moving and she raises a brow at her best friend. "I told you not to drink so much," she reminds her, giving her a disapproving look.

Santana just grunts in response and sinks down into her chair. She puts her feet up on the desk and lets her head fall back against the back of the chair. She knew from the start that she was going to drink as much as she had. She misses Brittany too much and as bad as it is, drinking helps her pain. She's always used alcohol as a healer. Or more so, something to just cover the pain. Though, the drinking stopped when Brittany came into her life. It just became a casual and fun thing to do with friends. But she falls back into those routines when Brittany is away. She can't help it. She can't deal with her feelings and how much she misses her wife and how scared she is for her.

Quinn stands up from her chair and makes her way over to Santana. She grabs her mug of coffee off of the desk and hands it to the Latina, as she leans up against the desk in front of her.

Santana takes it gratefully, almost chucking the entire cup in one gulp. Quinn looks at her a bit sympathetically and walks behind her. She brings her hands up to Santana's scalp and starts gently massing her head. "Have you heard from Britt?" She asks quietly, choosing to not comment further on how much Santana had drank last night.

Santana lets her eyes flutter closed at the feeling of Quinn's fingers working into her scalp. "Yeah, she emailed me last night. We didn't get to talk long." She says with a sigh. "She said she'd call me or facetime me today, but she hasn't yet." She says a little sadly.

"It's still pretty early," Rachel says from across the room, making them both look over at her. "I'm pretty sure that it's like 2am there or something." She says with a small shrug. "She'll probably call you in a couple of hours when she gets up." She adds.

"See, she'll call," Quinn assures, trying to help cheer Santana up. She knows that she 's miserable right now and she really can't blame her. She's never been in this situation before, but she can't even imagine how much it must suck. She's never really even been in love, much less had her love taken away from her and put in possible danger.

Tina walks in the door a few minutes later. "They're out of Patron out there," she mumbles walking to the back of the office to the closet where all the stocks of alcohol are kept. Though she stops in her tracks when she notices Santana sitting there. "Hey beautiful," she greets with a friendly smile, though she can sense Santana's foul mood.

"Hi," Santana croaks out, her voice raspy from the alcohol and cigarettes she'd been smoking last night. Plus she's tired, hungover and just miserable.

Tina grabs the bottle that she needs and asks Rachel to take it out to the bar. Rachel gives her a bewildered and almost angry look, not sure why she's trying to get her to do it for her. She's plenty capable of it. However, Tina gives her a look and Rachel glances over at Santana, before realizing that Tina just wants to talk to the Latina alone.

And of course, Rachel silently agrees to let her do so. If anyone can cheer Santana up it would be Tina. Or at least get her to semi open up about how she's feeling and how she's really doing. So she gets up and grabs the bottle before walking out the door. Quinn seemed to have picked up on it earlier and follows Rachel out, without even an excuse.

Tina walks to the other side of the office and sits down on the couch in the room. She pats the spot next to her, looking at Santana. It doesn't even take the brunette half a second, before she's out of her chair and on the couch next to her friend. She curls up against Tina's side and lies her head down on her shoulder.

"How you holding up?" Tina asks softly, caressing, Santana's shoulder with the hand that is wrapped around her.

"I miss her," Santana says quietly. "I don't like sleeping in our bed alone," she says, trying to keep her tears at bay. Tina is really the only person that she would ever let see her like this. Maybe Quinn, but it would take a lot more coaxing than it does Tina.

"I know, honey," Tina says quietly. "But as always, when she's gone, you can come stay with me. Or I'll come over." She tells her, though Santana already knows this. She just sort of hates having to call. She hates being so needy. "But, I know that it's not the same." She says knowing that being with her might just be a little comfort compared to being with Brittany. But she'll do as much as she can to help Santana.

Santana sniffles and brings her hand up to her face, wiping a stray tear that managed to escape. "I can't stop thinking that she's hurt or even dead. Every time the phone rings or there is a knock, I'm scared it's someone telling me she's gone." She says, biting down on her lip to try and stop it from quivering. She's had this same conversation with Tina, before so she knows that she knows all of these things. Santana just needs to talk to someone about it again.

"I know baby, we're all scared for her," Tina says, holding Santana tighter, trying to give her as much comfort as she can muster. "But you know how badass and strong she is. Nothing can kill her." Tina says with a small chuckle, hoping to make Santana feel better. "She's like a cockroach."

Santana smiles and looks up at her friend. "Did you just compare my wife to a cockroach?" She asks, sounding playfully offended.

Tina chuckles and nods her head. "I did," she confirms with a grin. "She'll be alright San," she says in a softer tone. She pulls Santana back to her and the girl rests her head back on Tina's shoulder, letting out a soft sigh.

"Thanks, T." She says sincerely. Tina always manages to make her feel better. She may not feel 100%, but she knows that she won't until Brittany is at home. But at least Tina helps. She makes her not feel so shifty for even just a few moments. And she makes her not feel like going out and getting drunk or just moping around all night.

Quinn may be her best friend, but her and Tina have a special relationship. It's different than her relationship with Quinn and all of her other friends. It was actually a complicated relationship for awhile, but they've finally reached a nice and comfortable place. Santana can't be more thankful that after everything Tina is still in her life. And one of her best support systems at that.

They sit just like that for a few minutes before the office door opens. Quinn peaks inside, making sure it's alright to come in and Santana just laughs quietly at her obviousness and sits up off of Tina. She wipes her eyes and sniffles a bit looking at her other best friend. "So, what is there for me to do around here, that you guys can't handle?" She asks, raising a brow at the blonde.

Quinn makes her way back over to her desk and takes a seat, looking at Santana across from her. "We can handle it just fine," she says a bit defensively. "I'm just saying that you do own this place too and you could help out." She says, folding her arms over her chest and leaning back in her office chair. She's never had a problem with Santana's work ethic, ever since they agreed to buy the place together. She actually used to do more work than either of them, but that was also because Quinn knew that Santana would throw herself into her work to keep herself out of trouble. Which she appreciated, because she's known Santana awhile and she used to get into way too much trouble. To the point where Quinn was worried she was going to end up dead or in prison. So she was happy to see that Santana started turning her life around with this place.

Now, she has Brittany, which meant she was at work less, but she still did her part. However, it seems that whenever Brittany leaves, she does the opposite of throwing herself into her work. She gets too upset to come to work and just sits at home moping. At least for the first few months and then she'll usually snap out of it long enough to do her fair share of work.

Regardless, Santana is there when they need them and she still puts in the money. They wouldn't have a restaurant if it weren't for her. No matter what Rachel tries to say.

"Isn't that the point of being an owner? Making everyone else do the work," she says with a smirk, though she knows it's not true. They actually have to do a lot to keep the place up and going. Especially since Quinn and Rachel do most of the management work, instead of hiring one. "What are these? New people?" She asks, spotting a few applications on the desk. She picks them up and starts looking over them. "This chick is only 16 and she's never had a job," she says, tossing the resume onto the floor.

Quinn picks it up and puts it back on her desk. "You have to start somewhere and it's not like you hit on the employee's anymore so why do you care if they're legal age?" Quinn asks with a sigh. Santana has always been extremely picky when it comes to their staff. She'll normally throw them out for any little reason. Her standards are extremely high. "We actually have a few coming in today to interview for serving positions. If you want to talk to a few of them."

"Yeah, sure," Santana shrugs, still looking over the stack of applicants in her hands.

"Alright, well I should get back to work," Tina says, standing up from the couch. "Make sure the kitchen hasn't burn down or anything," she says teasingly. She's the kitchen manager and oversees everything in the kitchen. But the chefs that they have are all very good at their job, which makes her job a lot easier. "Love you," she says, poking Santana's nose.

Santana scrunches up her nose as Tina pokes it and she swats the girls hand away. "Love you too," she grumbles, rolling her eyes a little because she hates being sappy like this with her friends. Especially in front of other friends. It would be different if it were just her and Tina alone. But Quinn is watching as well. However, Santana gives her a look that tells Tina she's being sincere and that she appreciates her a lot. And it's enough for Tina.

o0o0o0o

Santana hums along to the music, blasting from her computer. She lies down on the floor and starts doing her crunches. Sweat is dripping from her entire body and her breathing is heavy. Her muscles burn, but she can't stop. Working out is really the only thing that keeps her busy other than drinking or doing something that she shouldn't. Sometimes she pushes herself too hard during her workouts, but she doesn't really care. She likes it, she likes the feeling. Plus it keeps her body looking good for her wife.

After she finishes her first set, she relaxes against the floor and exhales heavily, looking up at the ceiling fan above her, going round and round. She can tell that she's going to feel this workout tomorrow, but she'll deal with that when it comes. It'll just be a good excuse to lay in bed all day and not have to be social or go into work.

Before she can get up to do another set, she hears the music from her computer mixing with a ringing sound. She sits up quickly, recognizing the sound from Skype. Even though she's already sore, she practically runs over to the device. She smiles widely when she sees that it's Brittany. Not that it would be anyone else. Brittany is the only person she ever skypes. Unless one of her friends is out of town.

She answers it and waits impatiently as it loads and the screen goes from black to her wife's smiling face. "Britt," she breathes out with a wide smile when she finally sees her. She's so beautiful and seeing her always takes Santana's breath away. Especially when she doesn't get to see her as much as she wants to. Unless it's in a photograph.

Even sitting there with her hair pulled up in a pony tail, and small sweat stains on her Army T-shirt, she looks gorgeous. She has no make up on and Santana can even see a few smudges of dirt on her. She doesn't understand how she can still look absolutely stunning.

"Hey beautiful," Brittany greets back, giving her a small wave. "Or more like sexy…have you been working out?" Brittany asks, her eyes looking at every inch of Santana that she can see. The Latina is wearing a sports bra and Brittany can see her arms and the top part of her abs. She can also see the sweat shining on her.

"I have," Santana confirms with a nod. "Possibly a little too hard. But I have to look sexy for my baby," she says with a wink.

Brittany licks her lips subconsciously and can't seem to move her eyes up from Santana's chest to look at her eyes. "I miss you so much," Brittany says, finally letting her eyes meet Santana's dark orbs.

"I miss you too," Santana says quietly, suddenly turning a bit shy. She chews on her bottom lip and looks down, tracing a few of the keys with her finger, just needing to do something. Talking to Brittany like this is always bitter sweet for her. She loves seeing her and talking to her but it also just reminds her of the situation, because they can only Skype. It also makes her sad because she knows that this is all she is going to get for awhile.

"Hey," Brittany says, ducking her head a bit, though she knows it won't actually help to catch Santana's eyes. "Look at me beautiful," she tries, getting her attention again. And it works, because Santana slowly raises her head to meet Brittany's eyes. "I'll be back before you know it," she tells her, knowing Santana is upset. "Don't be sad. I don't like when you're sad." She says matter of fact, a small pout forming on her own face. She misses Santana more than anything and it makes her sad being away from her as well. But she really does love her job. It's really one of the only things she's done that she's good at and that makes her feel like she's accomplishing something. She's not sure what she'd do if she wasn't in the Army. Santana has told her multiple times that she didn't even need to work, but she couldn't be one of those wives.

Santana gives her a small smile, but it doesn't last very long. "I just want you here," she says quietly. "Our house is so empty and our bed is so lonely without you." She says, feeling her eyes start to burn a little. But she tries to force the tears down. She doesn't want to cry, at least not this early in the conversation. "It'll only smell like you for another couple of weeks, before it's totally gone." She says sadly. She's been through this before. She knows about how long it takes for Brittany's smell to go away after being away. It's starts to slowly fade away and each day it smells a little less like her. It breaks her heart a little every day.

"I've been trying to convince you to let us get a cat," Brittany says with a smirk, trying to make Santana smile. She knows how sad Santana is, but instead of apologizing and telling her it'll be okay, she just wants to try and get her to think of something else. She knows either won't really work though.

Santana can't help but chuckle, even if she's still sad. "I don't want a fucking cat." She grumbles. "I want you." She adds matter of fact. "You don't shit in a box that I have to clean out." She says, trying herself to lighten the mood. She knows she's sort of bringing it down and making everything sad. But that's just because she is sad.

Brittany laughs loudly at this and it makes Santana actually sincerely smile. She loves Brittany's laugh, and her smile. She could listen to it all day, every day. She doesn't think she'd ever be in a bad mood if she could just listen to Brittany laugh all day. "I told you that I could potty train him. That's a thing," She says, nodding her head, feeling so sure of herself. But Santana doesn't believe that it can be done.

"Britt, cats can't use a toilet." She says, rolling her eyes.

"I've seen it!" Brittany defends. "Look it up on youtube." She says, folding her arms over her chest.

Santana just smiles and shakes her head. "How are you doing?" She asks, after a few seconds. She knows that Brittany actually likes her job and everything, but living out in a desert, can't be that glamourous. Though Brittany hardly ever complains about it. She always has good stories to tell about her days. The only time that she's ever seen Brittany truly upset was one time when a friend of hers was killed in front of her. She'd blamed herself and it had effected her so much that she almost decided to quit the Army when her term was up. However, she'd changed her mind after some time.

"There were these kids out on the street today and they were making these bracelets out of strings. They gave me one." She says with a smile, holding her wrist up to show off the rainbow bracelet that one of the kids had made for her. "I also asked them to make you one." She grins, holding up her other wrist that has a red, black and white one. "I told them that you like black and red. Aren't they awesome?"

Santana can't help but smile at her wife. "They're amazing, Britt." She smiles. "I'm sure the kids there love you." She says, knowingly. Brittany has always been amazing with kids. And almost every time she gets deployed, she makes friends with the kids around. They're always curious about the American soldiers and like to hang around or follow them, watching them. And Brittany always takes the time to talk to them and even play with them if she's not busy with something else. Santana always gets pictures of her with the local kids. And it sort of makes her love her wife even more. She can't help but think about how good Brittany will be with their own kids.

"The kids here are awesome," she smiles. "This one little boy told me that he wants to marry me." She says matter of fact.

Santana raises a brow and smirks. "Do I have some competition?" She asks teasingly.

Brittany grins and hums in response, nodding her head. This makes Santana huff and fold her arms over her chest, letting her bottom lip poke out into a pout. "I'm kidding baby, you know you're the only one for me." She smiles, sounding sincere. "We're soul mates so you're stuck with me for the rest of your life, no matter what." She says with a cute grin.

"I think I'm definitely okay with that," Santana says, turning the conversation more serious than light and playful. "There are so many things that I want to do with you." She says honestly.

Brittany smiles fondly at her wife. "Like what?" She asks, though she already know what Santana means. She wants the same things, she just likes hearing them.

"Like, have a family with you," Santana lists, that being the main thing that she wants to do with Brittany. "I want to have kids with you and maybe a family dog, _not_ a cat. As long as I don't have to clean up his shit as well," she says with a smirk. "I want to teach our kids how to surf, and spend days with them at the beach. I want to watch them grow up with you and I want to grow old with you. Sit out on our porch and think back at all the good moments in our life and what we've accomplished," She says, then blushes slightly because she went a little more detailed than she had planned.

Brittany just stares at her wife, a huge smile on her face. She's giving Santana one of those looks that makes the Latina groan. It one of those looks that tells her she's being extremely sappy. And all Brittany wants to do is hug her and kiss her all over for being so cute. Which, Santana doesn't really mind, though she does still have a rep. At least she likes to think she has a rep.

"I love you, Santana Lopez," Brittany says with a dreamlike sigh. "And I want all of those things too baby. And we'll have them, I promise."

Smiling back, Santana nods, still blushing slightly. "I love you too, B."

"Is that Brittany?" Santana suddenly hears, the voice of Quinn. She looks up and sees the blonde walking in the front door. Without knocking of course, but Santana doesn't really mind. She doesn't knock when she goes over to Quinn's either.

Santana then glances over at the clock and realizes that it's 6PM. They'd had plans to all get together tonight to have some dinner and watch a few movies. Really, it's just an excuse to keep Santana company, without her having to ask for it. Because they all know that she'd just sit here moping, if they didn't come over. "Yes," Santana answers simply, a little annoyed that she has been interrupted. "Beat it." She adds, giving her best friend a glare.

"Santana, be nice," Brittany says from where she is.

Quinn smirks as she watches Santana roll her eyes, but relax her shoulders and not say anything else. She walks over behind Santana and looks at the screen, seeing Brittany's face. "Hey, Brittany," Quinn greets with a wave. "I hope you're doing okay, over there."

"I'm doing great," Brittany chirps. "Except missing this one too much," she says, pointing her finger at the camera to make it look like she's pointing at Santana. It makes Santana perk up a little, hearing Brittany say that she misses her, and she even gets a small smile on her face, replacing the pout that had been there from getting in trouble.

"I don't see why," Quinn says playfully, causing Santana to hit her arm and Brittany just giggles. "But she misses you too, she's been a pouty little brat the past few days." Quinn says, smirking, and rubs her hand over the top of Santana's hair, messing it up.

Santana whines and brings her hands up, fixing her hair, before pouting again. "I have not," she grumbles, though it doesn't exactly prove her point. It just proves Quinn's, which Brittany could have guessed anyway.

"Baby, don't be pouty and be nice to your friends." She says, in an almost chastising voice. Santana just rolls her eyes for the thousandth time. "I'm sorry she's being a handful, but thank you for looking after her," Brittany says, now looking up at Quinn who is still standing behind the Latina, her hands resting on Santana's shoulders.

"You make me sound like a child," Santana huffs.

"You are," Both Brittany and Quinn say at the same time, making each other giggle. Santana just continues pouting.

o0o0o0o

Santana is sitting down on the couch, stuffing her face with the pasta that Tina had made them for dinner. Tina is definitely the best cook that she knows. Which is a good thing, considering the girl went to culinary school. She always hates the pout that Brittany gets on her face when Santana is so obviously enjoying one of Tina's meals. But that's just because Brittany can't cook to save her life, even though she tries often. But Tina's food is amazing and she can't help it. Even Brittany can't deny that. As soon as she gets a taste, she's moaning just as much as Santana.

She feels her calves get nudged and looks up to see Quinn trying to get by her, wanting her to remove her feet from the coffee table. Santana glares, swallowing down her mouthful but moves her legs just long enough for Quinn to get by her and sit on the opposite side, a plate in her hand as well.

Reaching out, Santana grabs her beer and takes a long swig of it, washing all the food down. "This is so good," Santana gushes, as Tina walks into the living room as well and sits in the recliner across from her.

Tina just smirks and takes a bite. "I see that, considering we just got our plates and you're already almost done with yours." She says with a light chuckle. "But, thank you, I'm glad you like it." She adds with a grin. "Just make sure you save enough for Rachel and Sam, since they're running late," she adds, pointing her fork at the Latina as she speaks.

Santana sticks her tongue out at the Asian girl, and scrunches her nose up in response, making Tina chuckle.

"So Brittany seemed like she was doing well." Quinn states, glancing at her best friend.

Santana nods her head as she takes another drink. Instead of continuing to stuff her face, she just starts picking at the pasta. Brittany definitely seemed to be doing okay, and she was happy for that. But it still doesn't mean she doesn't miss her or that she's okay with Brittany being away from her for such a long time. "Yeah, she's doing great. She loves what she does," Santana says with a small shrug, trying to brush it off and not make it seem like she's as upset as she really is.

But of course her friends know otherwise. "Hey, she loves you more than her job and you know that." Quinn says, reaching over and placing her hand on her leg. She knows that Santana has had this argument with Brittany before and she's vented to them about it. Even if it's just anger or sadness, Santana has accused Brittany of loving her job more than her. Santana just can never understand how Brittany is okay with leaving and being away as much as she is. She doesn't understand why Brittany would want to do this.

"I do know that," Santana says honestly. "I just wish she could love another job," she sighs.

Before anyone else can get any other words in, there is a knock on the door. Santana's entire body tenses up, just like it always does when there is a knock. She'd just talked to Brittany earlier in the day, but she still gets that empty feeling when someone is at the door. Even if she's expecting someone.

Tina and Quinn seem to notice her freeze up, and step into action. "I'll get the door," Tina says, standing up. Quinn scoots closer and gives Santana's knee a squeeze, trying to get her to relax.

"Hey, it's fine." Quinn tells her. "It's probably Rachel, or Sam," She says, considering the two are supposed to be joining them soon. "Go back to stuffing your face," she says with a smirk, pointing to Santana's plate.

Santana just smirks and relaxes back into the couch, scooping up another bite onto her fork and shoving it in her mouth. She knows that she over reacts to things like the door and the phone but she can't help it. And none of her friends understand it or can even attempt to. They've never had to deal with anything like this.

"Santana," Tina's voice says quietly, making her look up at the Asian. She sees the girl looking like she's going to burst into tears and it confuses her. "What?" She asks, looking past Tina. She feels her heart drop into her stomach when she doesn't see Rachel or Sam, but two men from the Army, looking at her solemnly.

**A/N: **Alright well we're still in the beginning stages of this story, but tell me what you think so far! (:


End file.
